Valkyrie
Attributes & Races Distribution of starting points If you create a character you can distribute 30 points amongst your attributes. The following distributions are often used: *Empathy, charisma, and intelligence have no influence in this class. Option 1: Variant Caster 10 Piety 10 Constitution 10 Dexterity Option 2: Tank Variant 10 Strength 10 Constitution 10 Dexterity Abilities & Specialization Tactics PVE RVR Different Specilizations lend themselves to different play styles but the general duty is to push, interrupt and heal. When specilized into sword/shield they may also be expected to 'Peel' (slam / snare melee targets) off of the healer or vulnerable targets in the group. Realm Abilities Realm Rank 5 Ability Valhalla's Blessing: All party members within 1000 units will have 45 seconds to reach a 75% chance that no power or endurance is used when casting a spell or using a style. Can be used every 10 minutes. Useful Artifacts Weapon Armor-''' '''Jewelry * Egg of Youth (Artifact) is a must with its Area-of-Effect Resurection it is in true spirit of the character. Other Useful Items Weapons Jewelry Mythirian Lore The Order of the Valkyries was founded by two orphaned twin sisters named Sigrun and Brynhild, who, since childhood, have claimed to be able to hear the voices of the honored dead speaking to them from Valhalla. The identities of the girls' parents remain a mystery; what is known is that they were found as infants, wrapped in blankets of gold and white, on a muddy plain where warriors from Midgard had thwarted an attack by a large Hibernian force the day before. As the surviving Midgard troops set about gathering up their dead, a soldier named Halker stumbled across the girls, inexplicably unharmed and in seemingly perfect health. Halker, a Warrior and devout follower of Odin, had earned great honor during the battle. When he was summoned to Jordheim to be decorated, he took with him the baby girls, who he had named Sigrun and Brynhild after two of Odin's legendary Valkyries. In his eyes, his miraculous discovery of the infants was surely be the will of Odin, whom he would honor by raising the children to the best of his ability. Following the ceremony, Halker was granted property and wealth. He retired from active service in the army to serve as a trainer to other Warriors, and to devote himself to his newfound role as a father. As the girls grew older, they displayed a voracious interest in the martial disciplines. Even Halker, who had known a great many warriors of considerable skill, was impressed by their natural athleticism and strength. When the girls began to speak of the voices they could hear of those long dead, Halker did not doubt them. It little surprised him, then, when the twins also began to demonstrate considerable magical aptitudes. With their combination of prowess in battle and the powerful magic they could wield, the girls were seldom defeated in their training matches. One night, Halker was awakened by loud screaming. Leaping from his bed, he ran to the girls to find them both in tears. The flaxen-haired twins both claimed that the honored warriors of Valhalla had called out to them in their dreams and showed them a vision of their land in ruins, conquered by an evil force that would rise up from the depths of the Earth. A time would soon come, the spirits said, that the girls would be called upon to gather a special troupe of female warriors and lead their realm in battle against this mysterious new threat. Embracing his beloved daughters, Halker swore to help in whatever way he could. The very next day, the three set out on a journey to travel the length and breadth of the realm. At each village, Halker, Sigrun, and Brynhild gathered the most able-bodied women and told them that any who wished to serve their realm in the field of battle should await the impending summons. The most capable among these, the three bade travel with them. By the time the company returned to Jordheim, their numbers had swelled to more than thirty. Under the leadership of Halker, Sigrun and Brynhild, the young women who had come to Jordheim were drilled and trained night and day, and sworn to the service of Odin. Months passed and the recruits matured into formidable warriors. The twins informed each of the trainees that they would in turn be asked to go forth and train others when the time came. Less than a week later, a delegation of Kobolds dressed in strange clothes appeared in the city streets, asking for an audience with the leaders of the realm. That evening, the twin girls awoke from a dream at exactly the same time. Waking their pupils, they told them to pack lightly, and gave each a destination to which she should travel as swiftly as possible. In this new dream, Odin himself had spoken to the girls. Deep beneath the earth, he had warned in a thundering voice, a terrible force was marching relentlessly toward the surface, the domination of all Midgard fixed in its mind. Odin's faithful Warriors would need aid in the coming struggle, and the time had come to put out the call and build the sacred Order of the Valkyries. Together, these servants of the mightiest of the Gods would lead the defense of the realm and bring hope in the coming struggle. Category:Valkyrie Category:Midgard Classes